Love Revisited
by phantom-writer134
Summary: A normal high school student, Bella's life is uninteresting save a ring that she is strangely attached to. What happens when she finally puts the ring on & is thrown back in time? Will her life change for the better and finally meet the love of her life?


**Oopsie! I'm so sorry I forgot to do this earlier you guys. First off, I hope you guys like my new story…it's my first. I've always written stories but always felt they sounded stupid- so here it goes! I know it looks short, but it's just to get everyone started and see what they think; and tell your friends! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… *cries on inside* …wait! The idea is mine, just not the characters and all that fun stuff. **

**Also, I know it's rated 'M', but that's for later chapters (oo la la!)…it will get hot and heavy! **

May, 2010

I blinked my eyes open as the morning sunshine brought me out of my slumber. I blinked hard, my face hurt. I knew I should have never watched The Notebook before going to sleep. Note: crying that much will make your face hurt in the morning. Stepping from the bed, I sleepily made my way to the bathroom to begin getting ready for school.

Finally, my biggest challenge faced me…my outfit. I was nothing like my best friend, Alice, and was fashion challenged. I ideally fingered the necklace around my neck that I hardly ever took off; as I thought about what to wear. Really, who cared? There was only three more weeks of school before summer and then blissful freedom before senior year.

My mind drifted to the necklace, as it always did. I do not know where it came from, my parents, Renee and Charlie, did not even know. I have just always had it and never questioned its origin. Although, it really wasn't a necklace, _necklace_; just a regular chain with a ring hanging on it. The ring itself was beautiful and never seemed to fade. It shone in all it's glory and there was inscribing on the inside of it. It read:_ Reader, I married him._ This I thought odd, not only because it happened to be a quoted from one of my favorite novels, but odd to put on a ring. It didn't matter to me; all that mattered was keeping it away from the Evils because I knew they envied it so much. It was like a safety net, when I had it on I felt as if nothing could tear me down. Was that true? Heck no! Everyday, Lauren and Jessica (Evils) tried to tear me down.

Hmmmm, how to describe Lauren and Jessica without sounding cliché? Well, in short, they are my two evil step-sisters, no kidding. My parents split when I was young; my mom remarrying a guy named Phil, and my dad a woman named Tanya. It was mutual and there was no animosity, but their divorce ripped a hole in my heart and left me wondering everyday if it was my fault. Ever since the separation, I have always lived with my dad. Phil was a baseball player and constantly moved around, so my mom thought a stable environment would be nice and healthy for a growing person like me. Wrong. I'd rather be moving around on a daily basis then living with fake blonde and blonder.

"BELLA! Come make our breakfast before school! Now! We are absolutely starving!" I cringed, as my step-mother called louder than necessary.

"Coming! Just hold on a sec while I get ready real quick." I replied.

"Now! The world doesn't always wait for Bella. Now, hurry up!" Ugh, life was cruel and karma didn't exist or payback would have been sweet years ago.

I threw on flip-flops, jeans, and a student council t-shirt while grabbing a sweatshirt and ran down the stairs. Hurrying into the kitchen, I popped some bread into the toaster and started frying up some eggs.

Tanya walked in the door and looked lazily at me, "Well, finally! Jeez, how long does it take to get your lazy ass out of bed?" She walked over to the refrigerator and poured herself some skim milk. As least she can pour her own drink! Oh, joy. I looked over my shoulder in time to see Lauren and Jessica make their way to the kitchen in their robes…and I'm the lazy one. At least I woke up a half-hour earlier than them and could get to school earlier. The sooner I left the better.

I finished making breakfast for them, grabbed my school bag and keys ready to head to school in my favorite red truck, when Lauren came up behind me.

"Did you remember to do my three-page paper on the Revo…um…Revolu…oh the war thingy?" She hissed in my ear.

"Yes, of course I did. It's in your backpack," I sighed and pointed. She just marched back in the kitchen and once more my freedom was cut short.

Tanya poked her head around the corner. "Bella, I need you home by four today. I have some things around the house you need to do before I have some guests over. Oh, and your father is working late…again."

I just left without looking at her. I had a Student Council meeting today and an Environmental Club meeting. Trying to get home by four would be pushing it. And of course Charlie was working late, he always does and he's never home. I feel like I haven't seen my own dad in three years or more. Probably more. Sigh.

I hopped in my truck and instantly turned on the radio. One of my favorite songs was on…nothing gets better than starting your morning with _Telephone_ by Lady Gaga because at that moment I truly didn't want to hear anything or anyone. I started mumbling, "Hello, hello, baby you called but I can't hear a thing…" I parked my truck in the school parking lot and fingered my necklace as I let the song finish, too embarrassed to continue singing along as I was now technically at school. In my peripheral vision I saw a blob bounce to my door and yank it open for me. Alice, duh.

"You would never believe this….but we have a new student! And if I wasn't dating Jasper, I'd call dibbs. But maybe you'll snag him…" After mumbling something about 'stupid Mike Newton' and babbling a little more, she suddenly looked over my shoulder and I knew Jasper was heading our way. I spotted Emmett and Rosalie across the parking lot trying to maul each other's faces…yuk fest. Leaving Alice and Jasper to be alone, I waltzed into school, immediately greeted with a chorus of 'hello Bella'. Of course being student body president, among other things, added to the reason for that chorus of early morning welcome.

Though I truly dedicated myself to the positions I held within our school, they were one more reason to stay away from home. But if I was president of the student body, Laruen and Jessica were on the cheerleading team. If I did well in a class, which I always did, they had me do their homework for that class. A boyfriend never worked out, they either did it to get to Lauren or Jessica in the first place, or my lovely step-sisters stole him for me and dumped him for the fun of it. College couldn't come soon enough, but first I had to finish high school. Curse them for being in the same grade as me! They got the whole cheerleading team to make fun of me on a daily basis and it didn't help that Jessica dated James Hunter, aka the most popular guy in school, and Lauren dated Mike Newton, aka my ex-boyfriend that she stole (but, hey, it wasn't working anyway).

In all honestly, I was only average with brown eyes and brown hair to match and of medium height. So, I really didn't hold any expectations in the boy area of expertise. I was also completely and totally non-athletic and clumsy; and thankfully, that morning I made it to my locker without tripping.

I opened my locker and stood there getting lost in my thoughts once again. Fingering my necklace idly, I hoped today was a good day. I really didn't want to end the year badly, which meant a bad start next year. Unconsciously I slipped the ring on my finger as I softly heard a velvet voice whisper, "Remember me, Isabella?" I looked over only to see Adonis himself next to me, before everything went black around me.


End file.
